


WG 96 at IKEA

by badgerBoyMay



Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, Modern AU, WG goes to IKEA
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay
Summary: Laurenz durchlebt den ganz normalen Wahnsinn wenn man mit den Mitbewohnern bei IKEA ist.





	WG 96 at IKEA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tojund_for_us](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/gifts).

> Ich hab mich mal @Tojund_for_us 's AU bemächtigt und diese total doofe unlustige Story im IKEA geschrieben. Die Idee basiert auf einer Zeichnung von mir, in der Hein und Fritz einen neuen Tisch für die O-Messe besorgen.
> 
> Wie bei ihr auch:  
Laurenz - I WO  
Justus - II WO  
Fritz - LI

Laurenz fragte sich jetzt schon warum er sich auf die Sache eingelassen hatte. Sie waren keine fünf Minuten in ihrem heimischen IKEA unterwegs gewesen und schon war die Hälfte der WG verschwunden. Werner trabte hinter ihm her, das war aber auch schon alles.  
  
"Du hast wirklich nicht gesehen wo die anderen hin sind?", fragte er seufzend den müde aussehenden Werner. Er schüttelte den Kopf und starrte auf sein Handy. Hatte irgendwas davon gemurmelt das er Fotos machen wollte, falls sie Zuhause noch was entscheiden mussten. Außerdem hatte er schon mindestens fünf der kleinen Bleistifte gebunkert und kritzelte irgendwas auf seinen Notizblock.  
  
Laurenz fragte in der WG eigenen WhatsApp-Gruppe nach seinen Mitbewohnern. Von Fritz kam nur ein kurzes:  
  
_》Heinrich und ich - Wohnzimmer-Abteilung《_  
  
Das war also das nächste Ziel. Laurenz und Werner liefen durch die vielen Abteilungen und Schauräume, bis sie die passende gefunden hatten.  
Verwirrt blieb Laurenz stehen und beobachtete das ihm dargebotene.  
Heinrich stand mit verschränkten Armen vor einem Wohnzimmertisch (die WG brauchte tatsächlich einen neuen), die Sonnenbrille war ihm fast bis auf die Nasenspitze gerutscht. Erst jetzt sah Laurenz Fritz, der am Boden hockte und Gegenstände auf den Tisch räumte.  
"Mehr, Fritz!", befahl der Alte ihm, "Das muss der Tisch abkönnen!"  
Jetzt schaltete sich Laurenz ein, "Was tut ihr da?"  
Die beiden Männer blickten rüber.  
_"Gewichts-Probe."_, sagte Heinrich in einem Ton der vorwurfsvoll klang.  
"Gewichts-Probe, natürlich..", wiederholte Laurenz und rieb sich die Nasenwurzel.  
Werner trabte rüber zu den beiden und schrieb die wachsende Anzahl der Gegenstände auf.  
"Ich wohne mit Kleinkindern zusammen.", seufzte Laurenz.  
  
Sein Handy vibrierte in seiner Hosentasche. Er kramte es heraus und schaute auf's Display. Justus.  
_》Lau, komm in die Family-Abteilung!《_  
Laurenz sah zu den anderen, "Justus sagt wir sollen in die Family-Abteilung kommen.", verkündete er.  
"Geh schon mal vor, wir sind hier beschäftigt.", antwortete Heinrich verbissen. Laurenz seufzte erneut tief und drehte sich um. Im weggehen hörte er Fritz etwas angespannt sagen: "140!"  
Laurenz hinterfragte nicht wie der angehende Ingenieur so schnell 140 Gegenstände auf den kleinen Tisch gestellt hatte.  
Er drehte sich noch mal um und sah den Alten zufrieden nicken.  
  
Kopf schüttelnd suchte Laurenz den Weg zu Justus. War ja wieder klar gewesen, eine grauenhafte Idee zu IKEA zu fahren.  
Am Ende hätten sie eh nicht das was sie brauchten und viel zu viel unnötigen Krimskrams. Laurenz fand den rothaarigen in mitten von Stofftieren.  
"Meinst du das ernst?", fragte der blonde. "Aber Lau, schau doch! Die sind alle so weich und flauschig."  
  
"Also das Gegenteil von dir."  
Laurenz zuckte zusammen und drehte sich blitzschnell zu der Stimme. Heinrich stand autoritär neben ihm, dahinter Fritz und Werner. "Wie habt ihr-" Laurenz schüttelte den Kopf und hinterfragte es nicht weiter. Justus sah zu Heinrich, "können wir welche mitnehmen?"  
Laurenz verdrehte die Augen.  
"Justus ich weiß nicht ob-" Justus unterbrach den Alten: "Es gibt Haie!", und zeigte ihm den großen blauen Stoff-Hai. Heinrich schob seine Sonnenbrille hoch um besser sehen zu können. "Ich **_will_ **den Hai.", kam von ihm.  
Laurenz starrte Heinrich an. "Wir kaufen keinen Hai!"  
Der Alte drehte sich zu ihm, "Siehst du hier irgendwo Sägefische?"  
"Nein?"  
"Dann kaufen wir den Hai, basta."  
Justus grinste breit und lief mit dem Stofftier, was fast so lang war wie er, hinter den anderen her.  
Fritz war irgendwas am rechnen während er auf einen Plan schaute.  
  
"Können wir dann endlich das besorgen was wir brauchen?", wollte Laurenz wissen. "Wir brauchen einen neuen Tisch, wir haben ihn ausgesucht, Bausatz gibt's im Hochregal-Lager.", kommentierte Fritz sachlich. Laurenz sah zu ihm, "Also direkt dort hin, ja?"  
  
Es dauerte eine weitere Stunde bis die fünf endlich im Hochregal-Lager standen. Den Einkaufswagen voll mit Kleinkrams.  
Laurenz dachte nur: Nie wieder mit der Bande zu IKEA. Fritz suchte den richtigen Tisch aus und Heinrich nickte zufrieden. So konnten sie endlich zur Kasse.  
  
"Ich fahre.", kam draußen von Heinrich.  
"Danke, wir wollen auch noch ankommen, ich fahre.", maulte Laurenz.  
"Willst du damit sagen ich kann nicht fahren!?", antwortete der Alte.  
"Ich will damit sagen du fährst wie der Henker!", konterte Laurenz.  
Damit setzte sich Heinrich beleidigt auf die Rückbank. Fritz setzte sich zu ihm um ihn zu beruhigen.  
Auch Werner trabte hinten ins Auto und konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Handy.  
Justus und Laurenz verpackten den Rest und stiegen dann auch ins Auto.  
Im Rückspiegel sah Laurenz wie Heinrich inzwischen den Hai umklammerte und Fritz auf ihn einredete.  
Laurenz schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und startete den Wagen Richtung Heimat.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [en ficklampa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054909) by [tojund_for_us](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us)


End file.
